bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Contestir
is the name of a knight-like Bakugan. He is Zenet Surrow's Guardian Bakugan. Unlike other Bakugan, his Battle Gear mounts on his top half. He is in the BakuStand series. Information Contestir is a part of Ren’s team. His attack style is fast and he unleashes glowing waves of attacking energy from the horns on his head. He is wise, good-natured and sly. Contestir is dignified and has a calm personality. Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders In episode 5, Zenet used him against Drago and Linehalt. He and Zenet are shown to argue a lot, but are able to work well together. He defeated Linehalt with ease, due to the fact that he lost on purpose, but got sacrificed to destroy JetKor. Zenet used him again in episode 10, battling Fabia and Avatar Marucho. Phosphos got the win, so Contestir technically didn't get the win. In episode 13, he and Zenet battled Dan and Lumino Dragonoid and lost. In episode 20, he battled alongside Krakix against Lumino Dragonoid and Hawktor, but lost. Later, he was attacked by Krakix for failing. He and Zenet were reunited to which she remarked that Gundalians are loyal to no one to which Contestir replies they are loyal to each other, to which Zenet agrees with and apologizes that it took her so long to realize that. In episode 32, he appeared alongside Lumagrowl, Lythirus, Plitheon and Phosphos to battle Sabator and Aranaut but had to retreat. In episode 36, he is seen battling the Castle Knights. In episode 37, he continued to battle the Castle Knights, but was released along with Zenet when Kazarina's spell was lifted. ; Ability Cards * Bleach Out: Prevents the opponent from activating any abilities. * Shiny Lock: Subtracts 400 Gs from the opponent. * Hyper Sky Bolt: Prevents the opponent from activating any more abilities and subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. * Vanguard Lola: Transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to Contestir. * Andromeda: Contestir is removed from the battle and the opponent's Battle Gear returns to it's brawler. * Bolting Storm: Transfers 300 Gs from opponent to Contestir. * Evil Copy: Turns Contestir into another Bakugan, copies all its abilities and allows him to get an extra 100 Gs for each card. (Unable to copy Battle Gear) * Bolting Glow: Transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to Contestir. * Advance Rapier: Game Contestir is part of the BakuStand series. The Haos version has 800 Gs and a rare 1100 Gs listed on Amazon, the Darkus version has 630 Gs, the Subterra version has 860 Gs, the Ventus version has 670 Gs and 880 Gs, the Crimson and Pearl version has 800 Gs, an Aquos BakuBlue Contestir has 860 Gs and the Aquos version has 770 Gs. Trivia * Contestir seems to have a much different outlook on battle than Zenet, as shown in episode 5. * Contestir has a similar appearance to the EVA Units from Neon Genesis Evangelion. Contestir shares qualities such as his shoulder pads and knee razors with the EVA Unit 01. *Contestir is the only Bakugan that can connect to Battle Gear when closed. *When Contestir is summoned to the battle his entry looks similar to that of Preyas. *Its packaging on the BakuBoost show him equipped with Spartablaster. *Contestir's ability to copy other's looks and abilities is similar to the abilities of Ditto from Pokemon. *However, Contestir can use other moves/abilities while Ditto can only Transform. *When equipped with Spartablaster, it looks like he has butterfly wings. *Contestir is the only Bakugan so far in the anime that can become an "evil copy" of any Bakugan and use their abilities. *Contestir seems to have the opposite personality of Zenet. *His Andromeda ability might be a reference to the book The Andromeda Strain. *He is one of the two only bakugan able to change in all attributes with his ability "Evil Copy" (he can change to Subterra, Pyrus, Darkus, Aquos, Ventus). The other is Vexos Dragonoid. Gallery Anime 1434.jpg|Contestir in ball form(closed) 1435.jpg|Contestir in ball form(open) Haos Contestier.jpg|Contestir's real mode File:Contestir_Anime.jpg|Contestir in Bakugan form cont5abl.jpg|Contestir using Bleach Out klll5agi.jpg|Contestir using Shiny Lock on Linehalt Contesteir use Shiny Lock.jpg|Contesteir use Shiny Lock Contestier use Vanguard Lola.jpg|Contestier use Vanguard Lola Contestier use Hyper Sky Volt.jpg|Contestier load Hyper Sky Volt Contestier launch Hyper Sky Volt.jpg|Contestier launch Hyper Sky Volt Contesteir use Voltic storm 2.jpg|Contestir using Volting Storm Contestier use Voltic Glow.jpg|Contestier using Volting Glow Contestier load Hyper Sky Volt.jpg|Contestier load Hyper Sky Volt Contestier launch Hyper Sky Volt 2.jpg|Contestier launch Hyper Sky Volt Voltic Glow.jpg|Contestier use Voltic Glow Contestier launch Advance Rapier.jpg|Contestir use Advance Rapier Sparta5agi.jpg|Contestir equiped with Spartablaster in Bakugan form File:Zenet_Contestir_2.jpg|Zenet arguing with Contestir File:Zenet_Contestir_3.jpg|Zenet and Contestir File:Zenet...jpg|Zenet crying with Contestir Screen shot 2010-08-16 at 8.16.30 PM.png|Contestir scanned File:Screen shot 2010-08-16 at 12.51.40 PM.png|Zenet and Contestir Spartaballgi5a.jpg|Contestir equiped with Spartablaster in Ball form Contesteir + Spartabalster 3.jpg|Contesteir + Spartabalster and Zenet Contestier + Spart Blaster use Spartablaster Sunbean.jpg|Contestir with Spartablaster using Spartablaster Sunbeam Contesteir + Spartabalster use Spartablaster Rigal.jpg|Contesteir + Spartabalster use Spartablaster Rigal Contestier + Spart Blaster in night.jpg|Contestir with Spartablaster As Other Bakugan File:D113.jpg|Contestir as Lumino Dragonoid Game File:hcaquosx.jpg File:Starter_Pack 4.jpg|Packaged Darkus Contestir File:IMG 3953.jpg|Darkus Contestir !Bsu(YwQBmk~$(KGrHqUH-DUEvH)(hocnBL5FEPr5-Q~~ 35.jpg|Darkus Contestir equiped with Boomix !Bsu(,cwEWk~$(KGrHqEH-EMEvC3J5bO7BL5FEUpt!Q~~_35.jpg|Darkus Contestir equiped with Boomix !Bsu(b9QEGk~$(KGrHqQH-CYEvE8+5kLeBL5FEZpu)g~~_35.jpg|Darkus Contestir and Boomix !Bsu(dcwEWk~$(KGrHqQH-EQEvDtSs(IfBL5FEedm8w~~_35.jpg|Darkus Contestir and Boomix Lansor Unknown.jpg|Darkus Contestir equiped with Lansor Bakupics2 022.JPG|Darkus Contestir equipped with Gold AirKor File:IMG_inhl.jpg|Ventus Contestir File:IMG_1960_副本.jpg|Rock Hammer attached to Haos Contestir File:Contestir_Barias_Gear.jpg|Haos Contesrir connected to Barias Gear File:Haos_Contestir.jpg|Haos Contestir !Bw0Q-fwB2k~$(KGrHqYOKnMEvyFrzmUrBMKtU+RZpw~~ 1-1-.jpg|Haos Contestir with Spartablaster BakPics 003.JPG|Haos Contestir equipped with Battle Crusher File:C&P_Rubanoid_Contestir.jpg|Packaged Crimson and Pearl Rubanoid and Contestir Spartacon 001.JPG Spartacon 002.JPG File:CPContestir.png|Crimson and Pearl Contestir (Notice the red horn) File:C&P_Hawktor_Lythirus_Rubanoid_Contestir.jpg|Crimson and Pearl Hawktor, Lythirus, Rubanoid, and Contestir File:Translucent_Subterra_Contestir.jpg|Translucent Subterra Contestir File:Subterra Contestir.jpg|Subterra Contestir File:140CA1FJA35.jpg|Packaged BakuBlue Contestir File:bakubluecon.jpg|BakuBlue Contestir BlueGoldContestir 008.JPG|BakuBlue Contestir File:Contestir.jpg|Contestir in Bakugan form equiped with Spartablaster File:hfcn.jpg Photo049.jpg 208128_209579502403995_100000558407471_750760_1634265_n.jpg PJC Patryciusz Patryk Jan Cesarz (14).jpg Heated Fury.png IMG 6881.JPG|Ventus Contestir IMG_6883.JPG|ball form of Ventus Contestir HaosWolf PJC (6).jpg HaosWolf PJC.jpg Bakugan Dimensions File:Contestbd.png File:ContestirhitBD.png File:HaoscontestirBD.png File:CP_Pyrus_Contestir_BD.jpg|Crimson and Pearl Contestir File:C&pcontestirBD.png SContestir.png|Subterra Contestir in a battle File:Aquos Contestir.png|Aquos Contestir BGC.png Clear_Contestir.png Aquos_Contestir2.png BlueGold_Contestir.png Ventus_Contestir.png Darkus_Contestir.png Haos_Contestir.png Pyrus_Contestir.png Subterra_Contestir.png CrimsonPearl_Contestir.png haos_CR.PNG Aquos_Contestir_Closed.png Clear_Contestir_Closed.png Darkus_Contestir_Closed.png Haos_Contestir_Closed.png CrimsonPearl_Contestir_Closed.png BlueGold_Contestir_Closed.png Pyrus_Contestir_Closed.png Subterra_Contestir_Closed.png Ventus_Contestir_Closed.png Aquos_Contestir_Open.png BlueGold_Contestir_Open.png Clear_Contestir_Open.png CrimsonPearl_Contestir_Open.png Darkus_Contestir_Open.png Haos_Contestir_Open.png Pyrus_Contestir_Open.png Subterra_Contestir_Open.png Ventus_Contestir_Open.png Spartablasterability.jpg Others File:Contestir1.jpg|Contestir File:BK CD Contestir 1.jpg|Contestir at Bakugan.com Category:Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Battle Gear compatible Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:BakuStand Category:Former Villains Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Gundalian Bakugan Category:Twelve Orders Bakugan Category:Characters Category:Former Villains